Rose goes to CGL
by DimitriLuver
Summary: When Rose kill the queen she gets an option, she goes to CGL but who does she fall in love with and what happened to Court when she left. Rose/? Rated M for some places.
1. Chapter 1

**Holes/Vampire Academy**

**So guys here we are again… I know I haven't updated my other story on a while but trust me, I had this story in my head for ages so im deciding to type it up, its set during Rose's trial and after BarfBag got bitten by a snake, she gets a choice… well you guys can choose when ether I should carry on with this or not. **

Prologue-The Decision

"So Rosemarie please stand" the judge says. Here it is the final judgement. "After reading over your file I know that there's no way a new guardian, almost a kid, kill the queen so I've decided to give you a warning" WHAT! Hallelujah. There was a series of groans seeing as everyone hates me now. "SILENCE, I'm still curious about this case so until we've completely decided what to do with you, you can either stay in your cell for a bit, or we let you go but you can only walk around court with 2 guardians, or we can send you to Camp Green Lake? Your choice" The judge says. Well this is an easy decision because I don't like that cell, I don't want to be followed around by two annoyingly discreet guardians but what the hell is Camp Green Lake… "Um I'll go with Camp Green L-"before my shaky voice could even say the words the judge has whacked the hammer on the table "Very well, 2 years…" WHAT "… at Camp Green Lake, dismissed" did he say 2 YEARS; I can't handle 2 fucking YEARS at Camp Green Lake.

In my room later on I packed my sunscreen, towels, bikini, and shorts with t-shirts along with the rest of my stuff. I packed my I-Pod because they told me it's going to be a long journey and I don't want to be bored on a long journey. I also packed loads of sweets and donuts. I'm starting to get a little bit excited. 2 years is a long time but it'll give me time to 'heal' my wounds.

I left my room and headed to the front gate, there in front of me made me stop dead in my tracks. Im front of me was a dirty run down yellow school bus with a driver, who looks like he's on crack, and a guard, who looks like he's on steroids, but that's not what shocked me. Lissa and Dimitri were standing there and the whole gang was behind them. They were staring at me with a sorrow look on their faces. "Im going to miss you Rose" said Lissa, I looked at her while there were a murmur of agreements behind her. I rolled my eyes, I said "I'll miss you guys too but you were not the ones I need to hear apologies from" I looked at Dimitri. Hoping he got the point he stepped towards me and said "Stay safe" in his guardian mask then stepped back again. He didn't look me in the eyes once.

Not looking at any of them anymore I headed towards the bus where the two people on there were waiting. The guard put hand cuff on me and I walked on with my hands pinned behind my back, while he was pushing me on the guard decided he would like to pinch a feel at my butt. So I turned around to him and said "Fuck off" He smirked and said "ohh, a feisty one, Marion will like that", gross. I sat on one of the 'cushioned' seats and the guard sat next to me, a little too close for my liking. So in true Hathaway fashion I turned to him and said "If I say you raped me you will get fired, so get up and sit over there" I pointed my head towards the back. He paled and moved.

The bus lurched forward and I sighed, another 8 hours to go.

**Yeah im not sure how long it is from Court to Texas but let's say its 8 hours long okay. So what did you guys think, should I carry on with this, remember to R and R. BTW im going to make this a M but I might turn it into a T, I'm not sure. And who do you thinks Rose should fall for, out of all the boys at CGL. So I don't want to make this too long but for my readers of What do you MEAN Love Fades Mine Has, im going to try and update a couple of times in the next few weeks because it's the summer holidays, and I have loads of time free. It was also my birthday 5 days ago as well. I'm FINALLY a teenager. He he. Stay cool. R and R**

**DimitriLuver xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holes/Vampire Academy**

**Hey guys, um I'm a little disappointed in you for not reading and reviewing. Thank You to those two people who favourite this story and to 'supernaturalkissed' for following this story ….. But you guys didn't review … grr. Except Beautiful Dreaming Warrior. I guess I have to make it better for a coup le of reviews, AND TRUST ME GUYS IT WILL GET BETTER! So R&R.**

Chapter 1 – Meeting the Guys

.Bored. Truly bored. It is getting on my nerves. For the past 7 hours I've been sitting here while the guard sleeps. I have been trying to get to sleep but every time I drift off the bus jolts and I wake up. So I have been in-between sleep and awake for 7 hours. Just as I try to fall asleep for the 10th time today the guard says "Now only me, the warden and the staff at Camp Green Lake know about Moroi and Dhampir so you have to keep quiet about that. We run on daytime schedule and you're expected to as well. So when we get there you are a fragile human like the rest of us. Got that?" Oh great. I didn't know that. Well if it's daytime at least the Strigoi will not attack.

I look out the window bored. I saw holes. Millions and millions of holes. Im not even exaggerating on that one. It looked like the moon with all the craters in it. What I saw in the distance was orange blurs digging. I saw a little boy with a sick afro walking back from a hole, WAIT DIGGING, they DUG all these holes. Damn. I hope I do something else. The boy looked only 13 years old, how he got into a delinquent camp, who knows whatever he did it must have been real badass to get into this kinda camp. But I don't know if my back can handle digging in this place all day. And how will my poor hair manage in the heat. Deep breath Rose, you are not Lissa; you don't care about your hair. Of course I do my hair is the third best thing about me (after my sexy body and loving personality that is) … maybe second best thing about me. Some people don't tend to like my personality (No idea why).

We stopped outside what looked like a town in one of those Western movies, _I know someone who would like this place D- NO!_ I thought this was just a pit stop but I thought wrong. "Come on then get up, were here" The guard said agitated. He un-cuffed me and threw me off the bus steps. Thankful of my Dhampir abilities I landed on my feet. The heat hit me as soon as I was outside. Ohh I missed the sun. He dragged me through the abandoned, apart from cool afro dude who is standing there staring at me, into this little office. Just before I get pulled inside I stick my tongue out at the guard's back which made cool afro dude laugh. Sitting in a chair behind the tattered desk was a John Wayne tribute. But a lot less cool. He also was a little chubby around the stomach areas and wouldn't stop chewing seeds, and spitting them out. "So you're the new camper, eh?" He said in a rough voice that sounds like he needs more water. "You're a little more, well … how do I put this… Endowed **(I think that how you spell it) **than we thought you'd be." I rolled my eyes at him. Of course the first thing he would mention is my body. Typical guys. "And you're a lot uglier and fatter that I thought you'd be, thanks for stating the obvious." Oops. _Don't be mean to the people Rose. Idiot._ Shut up. _Just stating the truth. _"I'd watch out for this one if I were you she's a right old snarky little bitch!" The guard said to 'John Wayne'. Deep breath Rose it doesn't bother you that they're laughing at you, Deep breath. "Anyway, my names Mr Sir. You will call me by that and only that. Welcome to Camp Green Lake first things first I suggest wiping that grin off your face and let's get going." He said it all in one breath as if he knew I would do something like that. He walked out the door making all the boys turn their heads.

Wow. That's a lot of boys… I wonder where all the girls are. Oh crap. There are no girls here are there. I turned to the guard and said "Where are all the girls?" He laughed and said "This is- _was _an all-boys camp so suck it up because there are no more girls coming either, might as well put that good body to use. You know wrap the boys around your little fingers" He chuckled to himself and strolled out casually. I sighed. No girls, Except me. Yay? NOT! "OI, girlie did you hear me, the 10th time I said it?!" Mr Sir said to me. All the boys then turned their attention to inside the cabin because of the word _girlie_. I stepped into the sunlight, so hot…ugh. Turned to Mr Sir and said "Yes sir, Mr Sir, sir" He turned to glare at me and I smiled innocently but smugly at the same time. As I walked out more to follow along behind him all the boys gasped and were whispering things like '_Oh my god is that a girl' _or _'damn, is that sweet thang gonna be in our tent, dawg' _I swivelled around and flashed these boys a flirty smile and said "Take a picture it'll last longer." Winked and ran to catch up to Mr Sir.

We entered a room that had shelves covered in orange jumpsuits and boots. There was a boy who was quite tall and had his hair gelled back. He looked me over and grinned. Mr Sir started on this speech about how I have to dig a 5 by 5 foot hole every day. I'm just shocked because im only 5'3. Mr Sir chucked the jumpsuit at me and told me to get changed. I gave him a look "Do you expect me to get changed out of my clothes in front of you and Gel face over there then you're wrong." He sighed and said "Fine. Just change into it as soon as you reach your tent." He carried on shovelling (get it shovelling… suit yourself) sunflower seeds in his mouth and said "Here comes Pendanski, I'm leaving." He waddled out the door. A man dressed as an oversized scout with his knee-length socks and too much sun cream on his face came in. "Hello, you must be Rosemarie Hathaway." He asked. I rolled my eyes "It's actually Rose" I tried to tell him. "Even though you've done bad things Rosemarie doesn't mean you're a bad person" I rolled my eyes again. "It's Rose" Im starting to get pissed off with this idiot. "I'm Dr Pendanski, the way to remember that is to think Pen – Dance – Key. Now let's walk." We walked outside and he drilled into me probably what he has said thousands of times now to the boys who get sent, COLD showers, DO NOT upset the warden. D stands for Diligence.

We are now standing outside a tent with 'D' written on the side of it. Key Dance Pen or whatever his name was walks up to the tent flap and says "Boys are you decent, I have a surprise for you!" I rolled my eyes again. "Yea, we are mom, but when have you ever cared" a voice from the inside said. I took a deep breath. Pen Key Dance or whatever his name is opened the tent flap walked in and gestured for me to follow.

When we got inside the boys turned to us and they saw me and their jaws hit the floor. "Boys this is Rosemarie." OMFG. "For the last time it's Rose not Rosemarie!" I said to him. "Well then, Rosemarie this is Rex, Alan, Theodore, Ricky, Jose and Zero" I give up. "Mom you got all our names wrong" the one called Rex said. I recognised his voice as the one I heard when I was outside. "Anyway I'm X-Ray, that's Squid (Alan), Armpit (Theodore), Zigzag (Ricky), and Magnet (Jose) and he's still Zero." X-Ray said annoyed at Dr P. "And I'm Rose" I said to the boys while glaring at Dance Key Pen. The one called Squid stepped forward took my hand in his, bowed, and kissed it. "Nice to meet you Rose." He ain't the worst looking either. "I expect you to treat her with respect and allow her, her privacy. The warden said that if there is any romantic involvement with her and any of you then you boys will all be in trouble." Dance Pen Key then smiled again and said "And remember, it is no labour to be nice to your neighbour." He said and I said to him, while Squid was still holding my hand "Whatever you dealer gives you to make you this happy, I need some of it." The boys snickered as Dr P left.

I turned to the boys pulled my hand out of Squids grasp and crossed my arms over my chest and I looked at all of them and said "So, which cots mine". X-Ray winked and said "Whatever one you want sweet cakes" Oh boy.

**Good luck Rose. Anyway I tried to make this longer than the prologue. I hope I succeeded in making you happy guys. R&R **


End file.
